Vascular access is often essential to viability of a patient in emergency situations, during transportation to a medical facility and during treatment at the medical facility. Obtaining vascular access may be a significant problem in five to ten percent of patients of all ages and weight in pre-hospital and hospital environments. This equates to approximately six (6) million patients in the U.S. annually. For example patients suffering from conditions such as shock, cardiac arrest, drug overdose, dehydration, diabetic coma, renal failure and altered states of consciousness may have very few (if any) accessible veins.
In a hospital or similar medical facility, central line access is often an alternative to IV access. However, central line access generally takes longer, costs more, may have a higher risk of complications and requires skilled personnel to properly insert the central line. In many hospital environments, nurses and physicians are increasingly turning to intraosseous (IO) access as an alternative to IV access, rather than central lines. In pre-hospital environments, paramedics and other emergency medical service (EMS) providers are often finding that IO access may be quick, safe and effective when IV placement is challenging.
Intraosseous (IO) access to bone and associated bone marrow has been used for other procedures including, but not limited to, obtaining biopsy specimens for analysis and research and also for bone marrow transplantation and/or stem cell research.